Talk:I'll Be Missing You/@comment-25818071-20141210043605
Awesome episode! I'm definitely going to download this episode on keepvid this weekend. The Zoe plot was awesome as frack man! Who is this mystery man? An how does she think its hunter. Although I can see him angry for what she did to Frankie. 1st the black doll, 2nd the texts that he replied to very fast & finally this dude has all the girls #'s. I said "DAMN!" At every Zoe scene. This man is a genius. If he can get #'s like this then maybe he met grace. Idk. But hunter doesn't strike me as the Grace lever intelligence but this shit is funny. I'm still trying to piece together what cam happen next. so far I got Zoe must think of Hunter somehow & goes after him, maybe even trying to get through his computer. idk if she will fail but it depends if Frankie or any of the girls are near him. since she has a blocked # it could be Frankie or Hunter but I've never seen her near him before. why didn't she just go to Grace to have her trace the # so she can find out but we should be seeing another Grace seen soon. then 2 weeks from now we see the "D.N" thing online (clever) an Imogen doesn't know either who made the site or that Zoe is behind it. maybe then the guy will come forward to help her which may end up in Frankie or Hunter helping her. an it will also show us if the police comes if she tells the principle. an Zoe's full nude pic could be used as humiliation. but I really want to see where this is going. then in Hush this could be it folks. will Zoe stay or will she get kicked out or will the police take her away? its either in this or Firestarter 1. but if either happens lets hope her friends are not around. these are my predictions. I got lots of free time on my hands so I talk about this a lo. this is 1 of the 2 MV moments in this show & it could be more important than Clare. but I must say_> putting a character through all this during their 1st year is harsh. cant believe this dude wants her to quit. I hope the fire isn't this dude saying I had enough1". I bet the texts will stop in 2 or 3 weeks. i noticed she finally is showing different emotions too. when the girls gave her a gift from the heart she showed a little sadness then being happy. it was like "wow they gave me this, such nice people but why do I not feel well?" but the end was definitely being scared. she finally knows she can be caught. an I'm happy to see Connor again, i didn't recognize him. an Shay will i guess take over as the new top athlete then? awesome. but this is what i had to say after seeing the ending http://i481.photobucket.com/albums/rr175/FZP2009/gif_250x150_e8c312_zps49xrblib.gif (this will be the look on everyone's face & what they'll be thinking after the LIFE CHANGING ending soon)